Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{8}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{8}{7}$ is $ \dfrac{7}{8}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{8}{7} = \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{1 \times 7}{9 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{7}{72} $